


Down Time

by Daegaer



Series: Problems in Navigation [8]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Future, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Slavery, Space Opera, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford and his crew wait for the ship to be repaired after their escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Weiss vs Saiyuki Battle Challenge 1, for [](http://laurose8.livejournal.com/profile)[laurose8](http://laurose8.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: _Crawford/Ran : future reincarnation fic : belonging together_ \- Space Opera!

Crawford looked over the current set of numbers and passed them to Schuldig who winced and checked the calculations. It didn't make any difference, Crawford thought glumly, he couldn't find anywhere the repair docks were attempting to cheat them. They might not have had any loans taken out on the ship before this, but that was about to end.

"We could just turn to piracy," Schuldig said. "It's one way of paying the bills."

"Let's give honest life another throw of the dice," Crawford said. "We've been successful so far." He stared into his glass and wished they were anywhere but stuck on a station. With nothing to do but wait for the repairs to finish everyone was getting edgy, and if anyone showed up looking for them they had no way of getting away.

"Have you forgotten all your training?" Schuldig said, not looking up from his calculations. "The population's big enough to melt into and Nagi would find a way to get us onto a ship if we really needed it."

"I'm not abandoning the _Rose_ ," Crawford said.

Schuldig looked at him then. "Don't prioritise equipment over members of the unit," he said. "You know that. I've always been fond of the _Rose_ myself, even when we were the _Rose Cross_ , but let's have some sense. You're too possessive."

"Noted," Crawford said. He sat back, glaring at his ceiling in frustration. "I'm really in the fucking red, that's what I am."

"Let me give you something to distract you. I went looking for Nagi earlier, guess what I found when I broke into his room? Come on, _Nagi_ , that pillar of morality, protector of navigators? I'll just say that he and Nanami weren't exactly discussing how to maximize engine performance." Schuldig's grin was wide and malicious.

"Oh, by all the gods – Nagi?" Crawford sighed. They really had to find something to do other than wait.

"I was _shocked_. Shocked. I reminded him that the current feeling is that navigators are delicate beings who can't deal with more than an occasional meaningful glance and could he _please_ get his fingers back into the light? When I managed to get another word in – terrible vocabulary our little Engineer has when disturbed, it turns out – I told him how disappointed his friend Ran would be with him."

"You are such a bastard," Crawford said. "You don't need to mess with _our_ minds. Where is he now?"

"Gone off on some quest to source components – with Ran. I sense guilt, and trying to make up for something Ran doesn't even know he did. As for Nanami, she's locked in her quarters with plenty of children's programming to watch and soothing music. Every time I check on her she asks when she can go and play with Nagi again."

Crawford pinched the bridge of his nose. He was glad he only had the opinionated navigator to deal with and Schuldig had the strange and murderous one.

"Thanks," Schuldig said sarcastically. "I think the murder's out of her system; she seems to have reserved that for her actual relatives. Assuming any of her story was truth."

Crawford shrugged. He wasn't sure he believed her family had decided to make one of its own children its ship's navigator. Not without formally enslaving her first. It was a legal anomaly, offensively messy. Not that it mattered now; Schuldig had produced a very convincing bill of sale certifying the girl as their ship's navigator. He looked at the remains of their snacks, thinking he didn't want any more. Perhaps they should bring the rest to Nanami, she was still very thin.

"On the subject of navigators," Schuldig said, pushing aside the horrific numbers, "what _did_ you tell Ran about me?"

"Nothing," Crawford said. "Why?"

"Every so often I get this strange flash of – I don't know, almost pity from him. A brief _He can't help being a monster_ sort of pity. It's irritating. I trained _hard_ to be a monster, we all did."

"Ah," Crawford said. "I gave him something to think about - our tragic stories. Mine, at least."

"If he likes a good tragic story you should have given him Nagi's," Schuldig said. "It'd get him really hard."

Crawford laughed, feeling his spirits lift. "You're a terrible human being," he said.  
Schuldig's innocent expression made him snort with laughter again.

"Tell you something else our – hey, is he our _Chief_ Navigator now? – anyway, tell you something he thinks about," Schuldig said, the innocent expression sliding back to his sly smile as he nodded towards the inner door to Ran's room. "He has noisy dreams; a couple of times I've been here in the evenings I really couldn't help hearing some very interesting dreams featuring me – and you."

"I hope we put on an entertaining show for him," Crawford said.

"Now there's a thought. I'm hurt you've never tried it on with me, you know? The fun bit is that they're not nightmares. He likes your hands, by the way. Even when he's awake, though he tries not to admit it to himself."

Crawford considered it briefly. Ran was still far too independent-minded, he decided, and still at heart unconvinced of the permanence of his legal position. Not only that, but his growing confidence in the crew would be damaged – no point in even thinking it. Although, even thinking about thinking it-

"I'm going out tonight," he said. "I have really got to get laid."

Schuldig pointed at Ran's door.

"No. With someone who wants it. And is good at it."

"Oh, when you warm him up he's delightful."

"The navs are off-limits – including to Nagi. Gods, that little shit."

"You _are_ worried about this - if it's any consolation all that was in her head was one big yes."

"I don't care," Crawford snapped. "If half her stories about her old ship are true Nagi should have known better. We want to be able to trust our navigators, not worry about them plotting revenge for abuse. _Dammit_ , how did we get to this situation?"

"We ran away from the circus, Captain."

Crawford smiled unwillingly. "You ever think about going home?" he asked.

"Me? No. I figure they're all dead and if they're not I'd have to explain the last twelve years, which isn't a conversation I'd particularly want. _What did you do in the war, Son? Well, Ma, the nickname's not for show_. What's got into you, Crawford? Something niggling at you that you can't see the shape of yet?"

Crawford shrugged. "Not really. I just get to thinking of all these flocks of peaceful civilians and sometimes wonder what it would have been like."

"Boring," Schuldig said promptly. "And in clothes two sizes bigger. Look, stop fretting. We just have to accept we're in the hole financially, like most people. Welcome to real civilian life! So lets start hunting up contracts for when we can get out of here."

"Yeah," Crawford said. "I want us leaving with a full hold. And passengers, if we can get them." He looked towards the door an instant before Schuldig looked up as if he heard something.

"Don't yell at Nagi," Schuldig said. "I'll talk sense into him."

"Tell him to go to a bar and find someone for the night like usual," Crawford said. "Like the rest of us." He went to the door, reaching it as the chime rang. "Hello, Nagi," he said, opening it.

"Captain," Nagi said, stepping inside. He paused for a fraction of a second as he noted Schuldig's presence, then nodded at him. "First Officer." Ran followed, holding a carrier bag, which he put in his own room before coming back and standing quietly near Crawford.

"Get all your bits and pieces?" Schuldig said cheerfully. "How'd you enjoy the shopping trip, Ran?"

"It went well, First Officer," Ran said, politely enough.

"I managed to order everything we'll need to take with us," Nagi said. "There's no problem in putting it on the account, is there?"

Crawford shook his head, though he tried not to think too much about the cost. It had to be done. He gestured towards the chairs at the table.

"Have a seat. We're going to be here some weeks yet; we need to consider what work we can get for when we leave. Everyone needs to keep an eye out for opportunities."

"That's more your area, and Schuldig's," Nagi said. "I was thinking of going over some engineering texts with Ran."

Crawford could practically feel Ran tense up with the fear that maybe he wouldn't be allowed to study after all; he smiled calmly at them both, thinking they were both irritating him.

"Of course," he said. "But if anything _does_ cross your path –"

"Yes, of course, Captain," Nagi said.

Schuldig stood up. "Nagi, I need to ask you something. Come over to my room for a few minutes, would you?"

"I'm not sure I have time," Nagi said, a stubborn expression beginning to form on his face. "I was planning on –"

"It's ship's business, Nagi," Schuldig said. "Come on, it won't take long."

Nagi reluctantly met his eyes and slowly got to his feet. "See you tomorrow," he mumbled at Ran, and followed Schuldig to the door.

"Good hunting, Captain," Schuldig said with a wink, and they were gone.

Crawford stretched and turned to tell Ran to spend the evening relaxing, to find himself facing a worried expression.

"Is Nagi in trouble? He didn't want to go with the first officer; is Schuldig going to do something to him?"

"What? No, don't be ridiculous." Crawford pushed Ran back down into his seat. "You heard him, he wants to discuss ship business. Have you eaten?"

Ran looked like he wanted to argue, then visibly gave in. "Yes," he said sullenly. "Nagi bought me dinner. Captain, are you sure he's all right?"

"He just doesn't want to discuss anything when he thinks it's his time off," Crawford said. "I'm glad you had something to eat; I'm going to shower and then go out for a while. You can have the run of the place while I'm gone. If you're hungry, there are snacks. Don't take more than a glass of the rum, all right? And –"

"Captain?"

Crawford sighed. Perhaps the drugs were taking their effect and making Ran obsessive. "Seriously, boy, Nagi is fine."

"No, Captain, it's just – he bought me lunch, and then he remembered me saying I'd lost those new socks and things on Akrenna station, so he got me some, and he bought me dinner. I couldn't even buy him a cup of tea."

It didn't seem useful to say that Nagi was just keeping the ship in good order by feeding the navigator and making him happy. Being Nagi, and therefore with odd ideas, maybe he was doing something else. Crawford settled for nodding thoughtfully.

"You'd like to be able to return the favour? That seems acceptable."

He pulled a wrist unit from his bag; it was simple with few functions, and he had thought it ideal for Ran when he had bought it earlier. He was glad he hadn't gone for the even simpler children's option; this one did have a financial function. He connected it to his personal account, with a strict and low limit, and passed it over.

"There's enough on there for a few good meals, or to get yourself new clothes, if your tastes aren't extravagant. More than enough to buy Nagi lunch and some afternoon snacks."

"Thank you, Captain," Ran said, strapping it on his wrist quickly, as if afraid it would be taken back.

"Not over your port," Crawford said, and took his wrist to loosen the strap and move it up a few centimeters. He thought of what Schuldig had said and grinned, patting Ran's arm. "Nothing," he said as Ran looked at him suspiciously. "I'll contact you on that when I'm coming back. I'll probably be bringing a friend with me; you can go into your own room."

"Yes," Ran said. He looked over at his door. "You're the only one who can open it, aren't you?"

"Yes, don't worry," Crawford said. "You won't be disturbed. Have a relaxing evening." He went to get ready.

He put Ran from his mind the moment the door shut behind him. He decided to avoid the more expensive bars; he didn't want to make small talk with some middle-management fool and have to feign interest in their work day. He found himself laughing and sharing cheap spirits with a station engineering worker in a small bar far from the richer levels. Terrell was averagely good-looking and several years older than him, which was quite a novelty. Crawford was used to people being dead by the time they got to his new friend's age. He also seemed like he could follow orders, and was happy to be invited back.

"Ran, I'm on my way," Crawford said as they got close, and turned his comm off. "My navigator," he said in answer to Terrell's quizzical glance.

"Ah. I see them with their crews. Odd people."

"Yes. It's down here."

In the room, Terrell looked over at the closed door leading to Ran's room and gave Crawford a half-smile.

"Your navigator's going to stay in there, right? No offense, but they creep me out."

"Yeah, he can't open the door," Crawford said. He pulled Terrell to him. "I don't really want conversation."

Terrell's smile broadened. "Me neither."

 

* * *

 

Crawford turned over in bed, feeling very relaxed. In had been a good decision to avoid anyone with a boring day job, he thought. Terrell had had an early shift and had left by five, not burdening either of them with drawn-out goodbyes. He stretched and decided he was being ridiculously lazy. It was more than time to get up.

He showered and dressed, and opened Ran's door, to find Ran, already dressed, sitting at the small table in his room, reading.

"Good morning," Crawford said, checking his comm and noting the messages from Schuldig. He deleted the obscene one and re-read the one about possible cargo contracts. "I hope you weren't disturbed?"

"No, Captain," Ran said.

"Come on. We're meeting Schuldig for breakfast."

Ran closed his reading down without protest, followed him out and walked along silently. Crawford wondered briefly how many of the station's inhabitants looked at him and found him uncanny, then mentally shrugged and simply led the way to the restaurant Schuldig had specified. It wasn't up to what his first officer liked to describe as his usual standards, but the food was very good. Crawford nodded as Schuldig raised a hand in greeting and crossed to his table, sitting opposite him.

"Morning," he said. "Good morning, Nanami."

"She wants a pancake," Nanami said, looking intently at her currently empty setting.

"Good girl," Schuldig said, patting her hand. "You'll get some. We'll feed you up, don't you worry." He beckoned Ran, indicating the seat next to Nanami. "Sit there. I want someone either side of her. Did you have a good evening, Captain?"

"Yes, thank you," Crawford said. "Which, if you insist, we can discuss at another point. Right now, I want breakfast."

Schuldig grinned, and waved over the waiter, ordering for himself and for Nanami. "Extra syrup and cream on her pancakes," he said. "Ran, do you know what you want?"

"I can order for myself, First Officer," Ran said, a touch sharply.

"Go ahead," Schuldig said, leaning across Nanami to stop her stealing Ran's knife. "Now, now," he said gently. "You don't need that."

"Can she see Nagi after breakfast?"

"Nagi has too much work. You have to stay with me. We'll find something to do." He gave Ran a sardonic look, and after the waiter had gone, said, "Oh, please. I'm treating her like she's my virgin sister."

"I didn't say anything, First Officer."

"Keep it that way."

"No fighting before we've eaten," Crawford said, pouring himself some tea. "Ran, have some tea. Schuldig, you think these contracts will work out?"

Things were peaceful enough after that, he thought, he and Schuldig talking business, the navigators concentrating on drinking tea. When their orders came, everyone seemed happy, even if Ran looked askance at Schuldig cutting up Nanami's food for her.

"Be helpful," Schuldig said. "If she looks like she's forgetting to eat it, remind her. Or feed her."

"I don't think she'll forget," Ran said, as Nanami began to eat the pieces of pancake in order of size. He watched in apparent fascination as she carefully dunked each piece in syrup and piled whipped cream on top, then balanced it on her spoon. "Wouldn't you find it easier with a fork, Nanami?"

"She'd like a fork. And a knife."

"Sorry, kids. No sharp playthings," Schuldig said. "Eat up and let me talk to the captain."

Crawford turned his mind back to business as he and Schuldig went over the possibilities in more detail. It was a relief to think there would be work waiting for them once the repairs had been carried out, that they would find a way to somehow pay off the loans, however slowly.

"No passengers yet?" he said finally, refilling his cup.

"I haven't found any. We still have time – too much time; anyone looking for passage has plenty of other ships to choose from. Cheer up, at least we have some assets – we don't actually need two navs, so if we really had to get some cash together that's always an option. Ran'd probably be happier with a different sort of crew, or Nan-"

"No!"

They both looked round in surprise. Ran was glaring at them, his face set in miserable anger.

"You can't sell me! Captain! Don't listen to him!"

"Ran –" Schuldig started.

"No! Captain, listen to sense – you can't sell me, you said you'd get years out of me, and I can learn to make jumps just as far as Nanami did, and –" Ran took a breath and spat out, "I'll sleep with you."

"And that's the point where everyone else stops pretending they're not eavesdropping," Schuldig said.

"This is _not_ the place," Crawford said in annoyance. "Control yourself. Now."

Ran took a heaving breath and fell quiet. People at nearby tables reluctantly turned back to their own breakfasts.

"She wants more syrup," Nanami said into the silence.

Schuldig caught Crawford's eye, and both of them struggled against sudden laughter. This was what happened, Crawford thought, when you bought someone too new to navigating. You got the strange moods _and_ the backtalk.

"Can you get this?" he said, standing. "I'll take Ran off to calm down."

"I'm not a kid," Ran said, his voice sullen.

"You'll listen to the captain," Schuldig said. "Off you go."

Crawford kept a close watch on Ran as they walked back to his room, but the young man had retreated into miserable silence. Once safely behind closed doors he pushed Ran into a chair and leant over him.

"One: do not discuss our business at that volume in public. Two: You're not being sold. No one is. It was a hypothetical situation, and it's not your business."

"It's my business more than anyone's," Ran said in defiance.

"Don't answer back. You're not being sold. You don't have to worry about compromising your virtue or calling in one of your favours. Even though you hate the thought, you can be happy to know you are still property of the _Rose_. Actually, of me." He looked more closely at Ran's still pale face. "What was that about?"

"If I asked you as a favour not to sell me on, would you do that for me?"

"Ran, I'm not selling you. Even though I'm sure you'd be happier with a crew who had never done anything unexpected in their lives. Now talk, or I lock you up until I think you're calm."

"Merchants go on the same route, over and over," Ran said. "That means that sooner or later you'd go back to my home planet. I wanted to use my favours to get leave to see my sister, and to help her. If you sold me, I'd never get back."

"Hmm," Crawford said. He thought of Schuldig, saying he assumed all his family were dead. He himself hadn't thought about his family for a long time. Ran wasn't yet used to the idea of being alone. "If you promise not to cause any more scenes," he said, "and you do your work, _and_ you're polite to the first officer – think what you want but don't publicly tell me to ignore him again – then, if and when we get to your world you can have shore leave. You can even have Nagi drop you off with your sister and leave you there."

Ran closed his eyes and looked for a moment as if he were going to weep, then a smile started to grow on his lips.

"If you try to run, gods help you both, I'll have you _and_ your sister on the ship so fast your head will spin, understand?"

"Yes, Captain, I understand," Ran said. "Shore leave, and you hate the idea of desertion."

"Don't push it," Crawford said. "You're under my protection, you're not my favourite." He raised an eyebrow as he saw Ran briefly, but clearly, consider it. _Perhaps not yet_ , he thought, as Ran stepped back. "Do some study," he said. "You can go out with Nagi later. Don't forget to buy him something to eat."

"Yes, Captain," Ran said, "and thank you. Really."

Crawford left in search of Schuldig again. Civilian life was making him soft, he thought. Terrifying Ran into obedience would probably have been just as quick. It wasn't worth bothering about; it would be a long time before they went back to his home world, anything could have happened by then. He smiled, to himself, however, at the look of sheer pleasure that had crossed Ran's face at the thought. It wasn't so bad, making someone that happy, he thought, even if was just Ran. He might try it again some time, to see if the smile was as good as he remembered.


End file.
